Always
by HufflepuffDemon
Summary: When a bandit gives Merlin a fatal wound, Arthur and the knights watch as their friend dies. Merlin spills his secret to Arthur.


_Secret_

**AN: This is just a short story; I think it's only going to be one chapter long but I'm not too sure... Anyway, it was inspired by the episode 'A Servant of Two Masters' and the song 'Not about Angels' by Birdy. **

Chapter 1

They had expected it. Everything was going well, _too _well in fact. Usually, their hunting trips ended up with someone hurt so this was a very rare occasion. Well, it _was._

Arthur, the knights and Merlin were balanced on their horses when it happened. Oblivious to the fact someone was watching them. They were chatting happily amongst themselves, the usual banter. Most likely about Merlin and his idiocy. Or, the fact that no one had attacked in weeks.

It was Merlin who heard it first, the sudden snap of a twig, making his eyes dart around the surrounding area. Seeing no one was there, he allowed himself to join in with the conversation again, although he was still alert.

Arthur and the knights _had _noticed this. Not that any of them had heard the twig, they had just realised that something was off and that Merlin seemed more... aware... of his surroundings.

It had suddenly gone cold, wind ruffling their hair and blowing onto their faces. Fallen leaves were brushed off the ground in into the air, floating back down and landing gracefully. Arthur rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, getting the feeling that something was wrong. The others noticed it too, and grabbed the end of their weapons. Merlin, having no sword, felt his magic fizz up inside of him, ready to attack.

"Don't move," Arthur hissed, glancing at each of his men. His clear blue eyes whizzed around the clearing, his hunters' instincts kicking in.

Nobody made a sound afraid that if they did, something would attack at any moment.

They were right. When Gwaine accidentally coughed, even though he couldn't really help it, the trouble began. An angry mob of bandits came charging from the trees, swords readied and screaming loudly. The sound of swords clashing together filled the once silent air and men scattered the floor, either dead or seriously wounded.

Occasionally, a bandit would fall to the floor, or a branch would fall and knock them out, Merlin grinned to himself as his eyes flashed gold and a stone came soaring in front of him and crashing into the head of a bandit.

Unfortunately for him, Merlin didn't spot the man to his right, who had seen his little 'performance' and thought that it really wasn't fair. The man came rushing forwards with his sword in front of him and hit Merlin directly in the stomach. Merlin gasped loudly, his eyes as wide as saucers. The clutched at the wound in his stomach and hunched over, falling off his horse. The man was ready to finish Merlin off for good but Arthur had seen it all and came and stabbed him in the back.

"Merlin?" The King asked anxiously.

"M' righ'..." He mumbled so quietly, Arthur almost didn't hear him.

"Come on." The King led his servant into the safety of the trees and laid his friend against a tree.

"You... need... to..." Merlin wheezed unable to finish his sentence.

"The knights will finish them off." Arthur assured. He tried to make Merlin more comfortable but it only ended up with Merlin twisting painfully and more blood seeping through his shirt.

"Ar... tur..." Merlin chocked. It was getting harder and harder to speak.

"What?" Arthur asked, his eyes flicking from Merlin to the knights in the clearing, who were, by the way, winning the battle.

"I... need to... tell... you..." Merlin murmured.

"Now's not the time for last words," Arthur said chuckling slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I... shoul'... told... you... before..." Merlin told him, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What?" Arthur said listening intently.

"I... only... use... it... for... you..." Merlin panted his voice full of pain. "Would... never... hurt... you."

"I know you wouldn't." Arthur whispered tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I... have..." Merlin said shakily. "Magic..."

Arthur froze. Did he hear correctly? Merlin and magic in the same sentence just wasn't something he thought he would hear.

"You can't have..." Arthur said quietly.

"Was... born... with..." Merlin gasped. The tears leaving wet stains down his cheeks. "Born with it..."

"That's not possible Merlin. Please say you're joking. Please." Arthur murmured softly.

Merlin shook his head as best as he could.

"Sorry... I didn't tell you... before..." Merlin said smiling slightly.

"It's... I'll give you a proper telling off when you're better." Arthur said hopefully. He knew there was a slim chance that Merlin would survive the journey back to Camelot, Arthur barely thought he would survive the rest of their conversation but he had to have hope.

Merlin chuckled bitterly. "I'm... not... gonna get... better..."

"Merlin I will put you in the stocks for saying that!" Arthur said frowning.

"Its... true..." Merlin said quietly. Arthur barely noticed the knights walking up behind him, pain covering their shocked faces.

"It... was... nice being... your... servant..." Merlin smiled.

"Well I will make it hell when we go back home," Arthur said, almost desperately. "You'll have a list of chores longer than your Christmas list which Gaius told me was ridiculously long last year."

Merlin's face changed from a small smile to a sad, slightly worried look. "Tell... Gaius... He was a... good... friend."

"I will." Arthur reassured. Merlin nodded. Arthur stepped back to let the knights go and say some finial words to Merlin.

"You know, I was going to take you to a new tavern I found the other day." Gwaine said, Merlin managed to crack a smile. "You would've loved it." Suddenly, Gwaine's voice cracked. "Thanks mate, for everything, you were my first friend, first and best."

Leon, Percival and Elyan all spoke to Merlin, giving him their best smiles and their thanks and praise for the young Warlock.

Arthur then rushed forward seeing Merlin only had a few minutes.

"Merlin... I don't know what to say." Arthur started, finally releasing the hot, wet tears. "You're the best servant I've had and the most loyal man I know. You're a hero and a friend and I cannot thank you enough. I owe you my life... Over and over again. Thank you... for being there..."

"S' no... Problem... You're the best King... There has been and ever will be..." Merlin groaned and twisted slightly, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Merlin..." Arthur cried, his tears falling onto his friends shirt.

"I liked... being... your... servant... Thank you... Arthur..." Merlin whispered he sighed taking his final breath. His eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. His chest fell and didn't rise again.

"No-no!" Damn you Merlin! Wake up! WAKE UP!" He screamed. Arthur knew it was useless but at the moment, his brain wasn't connected to his mouth.

"Arthur..." Gwaine said, prying the man off his friend. "Come on. Let's get him back to Camelot."

...

The King and Queen watched the flames climb up to the sky, the oranges and yellows contrasting with the light blue. A red neckerchief lay in the fire, amongst all the wood. The knights, Gaius, servants and maids all stood around the fire. A few of the citizens had come to watch and pay their respects too.

Merlin's loss had quite an impact on Camelot, Arthur often had nightmares of his friend dying in his arms and Gaius had fallen ill a few weeks after Merlin's death. The smile that Gwen usually wore on her face was barely ever seen and Gwaine was coming home drunk a lot more.

"Arthur," Gwen said quietly her voice filled with sorrow. It was a cold, rainy day a few weeks after Merlin's funeral. "I know you're upset but you can't grieve forever. We all miss Merlin but do you think he would want you to be like this?"

"I just..." Arthur said his voice cracking. "I treated him so... But he was my best friend Gwen... I loved him like a brother..."

"I know you did," Gwen said, pulling her husband in for a hug.

"I just miss him..." Arthur said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Arthur..." Gwen started but she found she had nothing to say. She was lost for words.

"We'll never forget Merlin..." She said after a while. "He may have been clumsy but he was loyal. He was a true honest friend and we all loved him. He will be remembered Arthur. Don't forget that."

Arthur didn't. He thought of his friend every day. He went on as king. Protecting Camelot and soon the nightmares of Merlin turned into dreams. The happy memories of Merlin filled his sleep, making him smile into the night. He knew Merlin would always be there with him.

Always.

**So that's it! I'm pretty sure even **_**I **_**cried at some point! Anyway, please review and look out for more of my stories! **


End file.
